second_age_lotr_minecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Adalwulf Wodanson, the King of Daz Wodaninges Reihi (Forhawrim)
Adalwulf (_Adalwulf_) Adalwulf is the eldest son of Wodan I the Great of The Forhawrim. As a member of the Wodan's house, he is darker than most of the other Northmen, and Wodan's house are rumoured to come from the east. He is the one of the founders of Council of Northmen alongside with his brother Siegfried and Gerion Horvald of the Harhawrim. His father united most tribes of the Forhawrim, and when he died in 1595 he was made the ruler of the Wodaning Empire. He has fought against numerous tribes of other Forhawrim, Easterlings and Ly gorchoth, mainly being victorious. In 1585, he marched to Mossgård alongside a squad of men and his little brother, Siegfried. Mossgård was mainly empty city with many men living in ruins. The City was claimed by the Wodanings, and the older veterans of Adalwulf's squad had noticed that Mossgårdians spoke almost the same language as the Harhawrim. The natives told them about that their city has been for a long time a ruin, and they the Northervolkr don't let Mossgårdians to rebuild the city. They said they were waiting for a new king, coming from southern lands (Could also mean The Forhawrim as they live south of Mossgård), like their legendary founder Mossår did. Wodan had recently attacked the Northervolkr tribe, and soon five Northervolkr soldiers arrived to the city, and the Mossgårdians ran to hide into their houses. They noticed Adalwulf and his brother, and told them to leave the city, as they were enemies. Adalwulf's men were unarmed, expect for a Wodfulka soldier named Fridliv, who took his dagger out. Adalwulf told them that the city belongs to Mossgårdians and not Northervolkr. Their captain told them to kill the intruders, but then the Mossgårdian citizens charged out of their houses, armed with kitchen knifes, baking rolls and pitchforks. They attacked the Northervolkr soldiers, killing them. The Mossgårdians shouted "It's time to to stop the rule of Northervolkr!". The leaders of Mossgårdians, the Council of Nobles, came to talk with the The Wodanings. "We bow to you, men of south! For you can help us to defeat the scum of Northervolkr!" Soon many houses were starting to be rebuilt and the walls were started rising again. The Wodaning Flags flew over the city, and many Forhawrim came to assist the city. Next year, the Northervolkr attacked the Nordhochland and Mossgård, and a large scale war started. The Mossgård was a very bloody place to fight, and the Wodaning Royal Guard had finally arrived in Mossgård. It had men from all tribes of the Forhawrim, even Northervolkr and Noringfolc traitors. The city of Bjørgvin was captured by the Northervolkr, and all supply routes to Mossgård were cut. Mossgård was sieged, and Adalwulf's little brother Siegfried was stuck there. Adalwulf's force was stuck in the city of Arheimar on the southern shores of the long lake, and Wodan was getting sicker. When the Northervolkr charged in the city, the brave falxmen of Rugfolc were able to keep them away. Good news arrived from Eastern Fronts though, as the Noringfolc had been annexed, and now The Forhawrim could attack from West and East. The siege of Mossgård was broken, and soon the land was reclaimed. Later that year, the Wodanings finally captured the enemy capital Bjørnborg, and the Northervolkr became part of the empire of Wodanings. As the High King of the Forhawrim: When his father died in 1595, Adalwulf was crowned in the city of Wodansbrück. The Noringfolc and Northervolkr had started rebelling, and Adalwulf did not have enough soldiers to fight back, he had to give up on the territorities. Later, some swarthy men migrated from Rhûn causing death and destruction to Noringfolc and Northervolkr. They settled down in the valley of Celduin, and the Forhawrim living in the lands of Mossgård started fleeing to Mossgård and Bjørgvin, but some stayed on the countryside. Later that year, orcs called Lygorchoth started coming from the North, and Mossgård became too hard to control. Mossgård was gifted independence, and the king of the newly founded state was the brother of Adalwulf. In early 1600, he founded the Council of Northmen with Siegfried and Gerion. It has become a powerful alliance, and Mossgård is on it's way to be a great state again. Adalwulf decided to stay neutral in the Battle of Iron Hills, and the dwarves called them backstabbers. Now Adalwulf rules as the King of Forhawrim, and with his good friends Oropher, Siegfried and Gerion, the North has been turned from a bloody uncivillised dark land to a flourishing land. Category:Players